


At last...

by RomaK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aristocracy, Ballroom Dancing, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaK/pseuds/RomaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger realized that she liked Draco Malfoy on the fifth course. Now the War is over, Lord defeated, and Hermione Granger new Minister of magic. The girl only twenty-three years, but she is lonely, and Hermione tired to change anything in her life, she likes to watch Draco, who after his father's death he became rich and famous person. Draco Malfoy has become even more beautiful and sexier ;Hermione often sees him on different holidays and points in the Ministry, but there is still a wall of hatred. Recently the Magical world was shocked with the news - Draco Malfoy marries the Astoria Greengrass, elegant high blonde with a big Bank account. And Hermione realized that this is the end, because she has been invited to score the engagement Malfoy and Greengrass...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At last...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zethiacloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zethiacloud/gifts).



Thin silk lilac dress with thin spaghetti straps freely fits the skin. Shallow neckline was opened by luring neat dimple between tanned breasts, intriguing men. Expensive silver chain with a crystal-charms on the neck . And on her small feet shiny silver stiletto sandals on thin straps.

Hermione again looked at herself in the mirror one last time corrected collected hair in hairstyle for 200 pounds.  
Hermione looked great, and she saw this myself, but still terribly nervous. Someone knocked on the door, and Hermione, shaking, understood it was time. She quickly picked up her handbag wich match her dress and hurried to open the door to the guest. On the threshold to the expensive suit stood her friend and colleague Anthony Goldstein. Hermione timidly smiled at him, when he saw how excited the boy gave her a look.

"You are amazing! "Exclaimed the boy kissing a girl on the cheek.

"Thank You, Anthony. "Hermione immediately blushed from a compliment. " We have no time."

"These Malfoy not going anywhere. "muttered Anthony, causing Hermione smile.

Hermione with Anthony hand were around the corner of her house, where immediately transgressively just before the gates of Malfoy manor, where they were immediately met by the waiter. Anthony did not let go of the girl's hand up to the moment, the waiter led them to the entrance to the main hall. Hermione along the way,was considered the surrounding landscapes, it was not completely dark and delightful gardens of the manor and the fragrant rose bushes were attracted the attention of the girls.

"Are you ready, Hermione? " asked Anthony, as soon as they entered the hall where there has already been enough aristocrats and Ministerial employees.

"Yes. " answered Hermione, squeezing thin fingers hand Anthony. 

"You're charming . 'murmured Anthony, touching his lips to the Hermione’s ear lobe , did she involuntarily blushed. 

They have already gone down the marble staircase, when approached one of the colleague Anthony. Goldstein stopped to answer a few questions man and Hermione, meanwhile, looked at the crowd. Finally luck turned to face her, she saw someone who was so afraid and wanted to see! Draco Malfoy was in the company respectable men at one of the tables with champagne, and on his right hand stood itself Astoria Greengrass. Hermione bit her lip, looking at this pair. Draco, as always, was in perfect black tuxedo, white shirt fully buttoned. Hair sleeked back with an ideal parting. All in this nobleman was perfect. Hermione glanced at the Astoria Greengrass. The blonde was dressed in a long chiffon tight emerald green dress, on a thin neck massive emerald necklace. Hermione glanced at the girl's face, and the moan of despair escaped her lips, but Anthony was too busy to notice something. Plump pink lips Astoria were bent in an attractive smile, bright, smooth hair was pinned up in elaborate hairstyle, opening a high forehead and large blue eyes girl, and now those eyes were just looking at Hermione. Hermione seemed Astoria looks at her, smiling for her, calling out ... Hermione shuddered. Anthony called her on the dance and girl gladly accepted the invitation. 

Guest musicians played superbly, Hermione was dancing, enjoying the skillful movements partner and delightful music. They were not the only pair of dancing, but soon the music stopped and Mr. Malfoy came on the scene, to make the announcement. Hermione and the others knew that he made an offer to miss Greengrass, this score was just a formality. Hermione looked at Draco, he drew the views of all the wizards in the hall. It would! So young, successful and wealthy aristocrat-the perfect party, if not-in-law, but partner in business! No wonder that Draco Malfoy for the eye called Shark. 

Hermione again looked around the room, but the Astoria was nowhere to be found, perhaps it's for the best. 

"Anthony, I can step back for a minute . "said Hermione softly touching shoulder Anthony, who at this moment was openly staring at hottie with big tits.

"Mmm... " muttered something Anthony, continuing to stare at the girl.

Hermione rolled her eyes, what could she do? They with Anthony just lonely friends who just having a good time together. And that's all.

Hermione pressed through the crowd of aristocrats and the ladies in gorgeous dresses, which drank champagne, discussed the new decrees and the choice of Mr. Malfoy. Hermione only frowned when she could hear the words about Astoria. Hermione remembered where the ladies ' room until the waiter led them with Anthony , so she easily found it.

Hermione walked into the bright spacious toilet with white marble tiles, she closed padlock on the door. The girl drew a deep breath and walked over to the mirror, leaning on a cold table. In the mirror she saw a tired girl. A few curls fell out of hairstyles and now falling over his forehead, giving Hermione a certain charm. Hermione licked her dry hand, and turned on the tap water.

"Oh... " she breathed, when the icy water hit delicate facial skin.

"Hermione... " came a familiar voice behind her back, causing Hermione to quiver.

From the mirror on Hermione was looking Astoria. 

"How did you get here? " hoarse voice asked Hermione in turning to the blonde, who was standing by the closed door.

"Malfoy manor now my home. " laughed quietly Astoria.

Hermione stood still. Astoria bit his lower lip and slowly, like a Panther, beginning to approach to Hermione. The blonde stopped very close from Hermione, so that she could hear the frequent girl's breathing. 

"What do you want? "whispered Hermione, trying not show her emotion.

" I need you, sweety! -. Astoria gently ran her fingertips in the face Hermione, stopping at parted lips. - While Draco deprived me of his intercession, I ran to you. Why have you left me?"

For a moment the person Astoria took confused expression, and then she again became a lioness that drove the sheep in the corner.

"You're getting married.-said Hermione adding voice severity.- It is all over." 

"No, silly. -warbled blonde.- You still tremble under my touch. You already wet. Yes?"

Astoria immediately clung in Hermione and sank her mouth with a kiss. Hermione surprise opened her mouth, allowing the language Astoria to get inside... Hermione herself did not notice how her hands dropped on ass Astoria squeezing half. Hermione brain still tried to resist, but Astoria deepened the kiss and Hermione gave up. Astoria felt it and turned Hermione back to her, pressed to the wash basin. 

"I'll make you beg for mercy, bitch! " laughed hoarsely said Astoria, leaning forward to your ear Hermione.

Hermione only exhaled, feeling as Astoria pulled up her dress, revealing a slender legs and ass. Astoria slapped palm on tanned skin Hermione, causing her to scream with anticipation. Astoria pressed my chest to the back Hermione, with one hand she began to caress through the thin fabric of the dress nipple Hermione, and with the other hand she quickly pulled off her panties , so they fell to the floor. Hermione quickly shifted her feet, freeing them from unnecessary rags. 

Astoria felt as Hermione nipple already hardened, so she squeezed tight breast girls stronger, while her finger penetrated into the hot bosom Hermione.Astoria laughed, feeling how vagina Hermione is wet and narrow. Hermione moaned when Astoria moved a finger inside her pussy, Astoria added two more fingers, ramming into the vagina Hermione , causing her to bending with pleasure. Astoria abruptly withdrew from her and sat down so that her face was right at the level of holes Hermione. The blonde spread her buttocks girl and kissed her sex lips. Astoria was plucking them , caressing tongue clitoris Hermione, when Hermione was already close to orgasm, Astoria beginning to work harder with two hands, massaging the clitoris and penetrating one then two fingers into the vagina Miona.

"Yes!!! Yes! ” suddenly exclaimed Hermione, continuing hard to breathe.

" No, bitch, you don't deserve. ” Astoria quite grinned and at one point was on her feet, slapped on the ass Hermione . "No, baby, at first you make me cum.” whispered Astoria on ear Hermione. 

Astoria broke away from Hermione and lay down on the cold tile floor, lifting a gorgeous dress, spreading legs, inviting Hermione... Hermione understood everything without words, she took off the dress, left naked and knelt beside perfectly shaved pussy Astoria. Hermione ran his hand over her soft skin the inner side of her hips, forcing the Astoria to move up towards new caresses.

Hermione smiled, her babe still reacts to caress. Hermione leaned into already wet pussy Astoria, the girl didn't want to torment a girl, she immediately pressed her lips to the labia Astoria, causing the blonde to scream. Hermione began more actively to suck clitoris Astoria, thrusting her fingers in her vagina. Hermione fucked pussy Astoria in four fingers, biting the clitoris. Breathing girls became more frequent, Hermione in last time pressed her lips to the cunt Astoria, causing the blonde to cum. Hermione was the last time put her fingers in pussy Astoria when from pussy start gushing fluid entering to face Hermione, body Astoria shook in orgasm.

”Yes!!!!Ah...ah....ahhh.....” cried Astoria in orgasm.

Hermione smiled contentedly, she lay back in front of blondes, Hermione wide apart legs and began to masturbate. Hermione fingered caressed clitoris, thrusting her fingers in her wet vulva. Hermione bit her lip from the tension she felt like on her pubis fell something. Hermione opened her eyes, near her pussy was already sitting naked Astoria, her hair fell over her shoulders, and her cheeks flushed. 

”Where have you got? ”leader asked Hermione, looking at the huge rubber dick in hand Astoria.

”Conjured up, I'm a witch. ”Astoria playfully smiled.

Astoria lay opposite pussy Hermione, so their buttocks touched. Hermione paused and watched as Astoria disposes the rubber dick between their bodies. 

"Come quickly! "groaned Hermione threw back her head back.

Hermione immediately felt that her little vagina, trying to break into a huge rubber cock. Hermione opened her eyes and looked as Astoria is placed at the other end of the penis. Hermione moved her hips on her toy getting used to its enormous size. 

" Oh Gods... " moaned Astoria, starting to move her hips. 

Hermione began to pick up the pace to rubber vibrator entered into it even deeper! Legs girls intertwined, breathing hitched. Rubber huge dick began to vibrate, forcing Hermione move faster, and her already large breasts start jumped and bringing extra pleasure girl . Astoria like crazy moved her hips forward and back, and magical member swelled in size and vibrated, hammering vagina Astoria. This member was special, this was a huge vibrator- link between the two girls with their bodies..

Their buttocks slapped each other. Hermione was staring bleary-eyed at jumping neat boobs Astoria, then I glanced at the rubber member, who was already quite large, which vibrated in her cunt, filling her . Finally feet Hermione weakened, and body shakes orgasm. Hermione screamed and now she lies exhausted on the floor, and the vibrator continues to work, making her body shake in new waves of orgasm. 

"Yes!!!!!!! "screamed Hermione.

" Oh,FUCK!!!! " cried Astoria, arching his back arch.

Astoria also began to shake uncontrollably from the orgasm. Girls flop down on the floor, and one for two rubber vibrator continued hum in the quiet room.... Finally Astoria pulled the thick end of the vibrator up and pulled the end Hermione. Astoria pulled the toy out of the girl and smiled. 

" Well you bitch!" Astoria laughed. 

Hermione got up on his knees in front Astoria.

"You're such a bitch! " Hermione stared kiss on the lips Astoria, and her hand quickly fell to the wet folds of pussy Astoria. 

"You're all wet, " she said, smiling . 

In door and knocked girls immediately tensed. 

" Baby, I love you. My slut!" Astoria laughed and slapped Hermione's ass.

"We should go, baby." 

" Of course, bitch!" Hermione in recent times has stuck to kissing her mouth Astoria. 

Their tongues intertwined, playing together. 

" Draco was lucky." 

" Yes" sad said Astoria, adding: " But you know, I will always ask Draco that he asked you to all points in the Manor!" 

Girl pretty laughed, they quickly dressed dress and looked in the mirror. The hairstyles were mercilessly corrupted, so girl just took the comb. Hermione had last examined the toilet conmata and whispered a spell from the floor immediately disappeared all the grease and liquid. 

"Thank you,miss Granger for the evening." Official tone said Astoria and left the room. 

Hermione waited another couple of minutes and also went out. Where there was a small queue of ladies.

Hermione did not want to see neither Draco nor Anthony. Hermione Granger wanted to forget this incident, but the pleasant warmth between her legs and feeling of fullness would not let her....Hermione gone and she does not said good-bye with masters of the evening, she just went up to her cozy little apartment in the centre of London, she wanted to drink wisky, masturbate and look through old photos from Hogwarts....


End file.
